


Make Me Yours

by Karrington



Series: Directions [2]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karrington/pseuds/Karrington
Summary: This is a oneshot of a wedding night between Sidney and Charlotte. It is a spinoff of my other Work, A Push in the Right Direction, but it can be read alone as a saucy rendition of their wedding night!
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: Directions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850605
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	Make Me Yours

Though Charlotte had been to Bedford Place a few times before, she felt different as the carriage pulled up upon it now. Now, she was Mrs. Sidney Parker, one of the true members of the family and thus arriving at the London home felt far more important. She had, at the last moment, managed to convince Sidney to lift her off of his lap and onto the bench next to him in order to preserve some semblance decorum. However, as the footman climbed down and moved to open the door, Sidney leaned over and kissed her earlobe, causing her to shiver.

“I think,” he whispered. “That the unkempt manner of your hair and that gorgeous scarlet tinge of your skin may remove the decorum you were attempting to save darling.”

Smirking as she blushed yet again, Sidney quickly alighted from the carriage and reached a hand back for his bride. Handing her down easily, he led her eagerly up into the house. They were greeted by the housekeeper, Mrs. Smith, who was introduced most warmly to the newest Mrs. Parker.

“It is an honor, madam,” she curtsied, smiling at the pair. “Congratulations are in order, Mr. Parker.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Smith,” Sidney grinned easily. “If you would be so kind as to have some dessert brought up to our room? We stopped along the road for dinner. It also will be unnecessary to have either my valet or Mrs. Parker’s maid attend to us this evening.”

The housekeeper offered them a knowing smile and gently gestured to the stairs. “As you wish, Mr. Parker.”

Charlotte felt her face flush yet again as Sidney took her hand and led her up the staircase. All day, she had known that the evening would culminate to this moment. She had known that she would enter the bedchamber and become fully Sidney’s, in every sense of the word. In fact, Charlotte believed that the small nagging anxiety she had felt for much of the day had been a build up for this moment. She was so caught up in her musings that she barely realized that they had arrived at their room. 

Sidney frowned as he noted the sudden tension in his new wife’s face. Tilting her chin up, he leaned in and kissed her softly. “Charlotte, sweetheart, there’s nothing at all that should be drawing your beautiful brain into such a tizzy.”

She pouted a bit, drawing a small laugh and another kiss from her husband. Gently, he led her into the room and let her look around. There was a fire softly crackling in the fireplace, two chairs seated in front of it. In the center of the room sat the large four poster bed, the bedding already turned down for them. Sidney sighed as Charlotte’s eyes widened when she saw the bed. He moved to press another kiss to her head.

“Darling,” he began, only to stop when a knock came at the door. He turned to see Mrs. Smith walk in, a tray of scones, cookies, and sweetened wine in hand. Silently, she set the tray on a table and nodded to the couple before slipping back out the door. Sidney followed behind her, locking the door. Turning back to view his bride, he had to fight the urge to kiss her senseless and rip the golden dress from her.

Instead, he made his way slowly towards her and stood behind her, pressing soft kisses along the back of her neck. He smirked as he felt some of the tension leave her frame. Gently tugging the pins and flowers from her curls, Sidney continued to pepper soft kisses along her neck. “Darling, there is nothing you need to worry about.”

Charlotte found herself closing her eyes and relaxing into his ministrations despite her nerves. His deep voice was taking on the husky timbre that made her tremble with some deep desire she didn’t understand. “I do not mean to worry. I love you, and I want more than anything to be yours. I just… I…”

“You, my darling girl,” he interrupted, carefully unclasping the necklace. “Have every right to feel a bit apprehensive. There are aspects of this that will be uncomfortable, at first. But I think you will find, sweetheart, that we will discover pleasure like no other.”

“Mhmm?” Charlotte managed, dimly aware that her hair was down, her necklace removed, and now his large warm hands were wandering from her waist upwards. She felt as though she was floating in a warm haze, heat building as she relaxed in her husband’s embrace.

“Do you trust me, Charlotte?” he asked softly, moving to kiss her collarbone.

“Absolutely,” she responded instantly, leaning her head back against his shoulder.

Grinning wolfishly, Sidney allowed his hands to wander up and gently cup her breasts through the fabric of her gown. He was rewarded with a breathy moan from Charlotte before she suddenly turned to kiss him fully, hands tugging at his jacket. He returned the kiss eagerly, allowing her to tug the jacket off and letting it fall to the floor. Breathlessly, she pulled back, gazing up into his dark eyes. 

“Sidney?”

“Yes, my love?”

“I think it is time for you to show me what it means to… how did you say it? Give in to all manners of temptations?” she baited boldly, untying his cravat and unbuttoning his waistcoat.

“You, Charlotte Heywood, are an incredible minx,” Sidney practically growled at that, eyes turning almost black. Shedding his waistcoat, he grabbed Charlotte by the waist and walked her towards the bed. Standing her in front of the bed, he spun her around and began trying to unlace the gown.

“That is Charlotte Parker, sir,” she quipped, feeling her gown slip from her shoulders.

“That is absolutely correct,” he agreed, lifting her out of the puddle of her dress and pointing her towards the bed. “Now, Mrs. Parker… on the bed with you.”

She found herself blushing as she crawled backwards onto the bed. Sidney stood before the bed and toed off his boots before removing his shirt. Charlotte’s eyes widened as she removed her own shoes and stockings. Clad only in her shift, she felt overwhelmingly aware of her near nakedness. For the second time in her life, she was staring at her husband’s bare chest and she found herself staring unabashedly.

Smirking, Sidney crawled along the bed towards her, strong, muscular arms on either side of her head as he leaned down to slowly kiss her. He deepened the kiss as she melted beneath him. Moving to kiss along her throat, he brought a hand to gently caress her breast, grinning as she moaned once more.

“You,” he spoke softly, peppering kisses between phrases. “Are absolutely beautiful, Charlotte Parker.”

She unconsciously arched into his hand and moaned his name. “Oh Sidney…”

“Yes, my darling girl,” he beamed, moving to caress both breasts as he pulled her shift down. Fully exposed to him, he took his time lavishing kisses and caresses along her neck and chest. Charlotte grew bolder as under his ministrations, helping him to remove her shift as well as his pants. As they tangled closer together, kissing, touching, exploring, Charlotte felt what little anxiety remained begin to dissipate in the presence of the building heat. Suddenly all she wanted was Sidney to touch, to kiss, every part of her. She wantonly wanted him in every way possible.

“Sidney…” she gasped desperately as she pressed soft kisses to his throat, inwardly thrilled as she heard him groan in response. “Darling… “

Forcing himself to focus through the fog of lust Charlotte’s kisses were forcing upon his brain, Sidney sat up slightly on his elbows, meeting her dark gaze. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“Make me yours, Mr. Parker,” she purred, tugging him back in for a deep kiss.

Not one to disappoint his minx of a wife, Sidney carefully positioned himself just outside her slick entrance. Slowly at first, he used his thumb to rub circles on her sensitive pearl, drawing keening whines from her sweet mouth. Kissing her a bit deeper, he circled his thumb tighter as he slid his index finger in to stretch her. Teasing and coaxing her slick heat as she writhed beneath him, Sidney forced himself to focus on pleasuring his wife to her pinnacle, his own member throbbing with need. As she neared ecstasy, her moans and gasps became more and more desperate, her lithe body arching beneath his wanton touch.

“Let go, darling,” he whispered huskily in her ear, holding her close as she arched and cried out his name, her folds tightening around his finger. Grinning, he thumbed her sensitive bud lightly before slipping slowly inside of her. 

Charlotte was aware of absolute pleasure and bliss that flooded over her like a warm blanket. She was dimly aware of Sidney holding her as she rode out the pleasure and then she was aware of something substantially bigger replacing his finger deep within her. Thanks to the haze of pleasure she still felt, she was only aware of a small sharp pain as he entered. An errant tear rolled down her cheek but was quickly kissed away by Sidney. He remained still within her, allowing her time to recover and adjust to their coupling. After a moment, he was tugged close once more, Charlotte eagerly kissing him.

At such demands from his incredible wife, Sidney Parker quickly acquiesced and kissed her passionately, slowing rocking his hips against hers. Within moments, Charlotte was responding in kind, their motions matching with a fiery passion. She felt the same blissful haze of heat begin to overcome her as Sidney tightened his hold on her. As her pleasure overran her, her head tilted backwards, his name falling from her lips in a breathy moan. Feeling her tighten around him as she fell into pleasure once more, Sidney could no longer resist his own release and dropped his head onto her shoulder as he uttered her name like a hallowed prayer. 

Satiated and exhausted, they lay tangled amongst one another, Sidney sleepily pressing kisses to the skin he could reach. After a moment, he dragged himself out of bed and returned with a cloth to clean themselves a bit. Charlotte felt as though she was weighed down by a comforting blanket, barely reacting as Sidney cleaned them up and maneuvered her under the bedcovers. The only conscious thought she had was that she missed the warm presence of her husband. A small laugh rang out from her rogue as he extinguished the candles and moved to lay beside her once more.

“There’s no need to pout, darling,” he whispered, pulling her close once more.

Snuggled against his chest, Charlotte hummed contently and let her eyes slip shut. “I don’t want you to leave,” she explained softly.

Chuckling again, the vibration reverberating through his chest, Sidney pressed a kiss to her hair. “Darling, I am not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
